Vincent X Reader: Lemon
by SteampunkAngel
Summary: You wake up tied up to your bed, and there's a very sexy Vincent waiting.


Vincent X Reader: Lemon

You sighed in your sleep. As you rolled over, trying to get more comfortable, you slowly realised that your hands were tied to the head of the bed. Gasping, you shot your eyes open, but still, could only see darkness. You started to panic, tugging at the rope, when you heard a familiar voice.

"Shh, it's okay," Vincent tried to calm you down. He crawled onto the bed, wearing only black, baggy jeans.

"V-Vincent? W-What's going on? W-Why am I tied up? I can't see!" your chest was rising and falling rapidly, as you tried to control your breathing.

"It's alright, it's only a blindfold." he said, his voice getting closer and closer to your ear.

"Blindfold? What-AH!" you gasped as he put his hand on your exposed breast, and began gently playing with it. You blushed a deep shade of red, only now realising that you were completely naked.

He started to nibble on your ear, slightly tugging on it from time to time. With his free hand, he caressed your thigh, slowly stroking it. You tried, as much as possible, to hold in the moans and gasps despite the pleasure you felt.

He stopped his movements and took something small out of his pocket.

"Vince-" you started, but as soon as you opened your mouth, he pushed his fingers with the little object inside and began rolling it around. It was round and tasted slightly sweet, almost like a candy. Then, he started pushing it deeper and deeper down your throat with his middle finger, as muffled moans escaped your mouth. As you began to gag a little, you finally swallowed it. That was the exact thing that Vincent wanted.

After making sure the "candy" was gone, he took his fingers out of your mouth and replaced them with his hot tongue, as he forced a kiss on your lips.

"What was that?" you asked breathlessly.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." he said, his lips curving into a small, evil smile. He then started to nibble and suck on your neck, as he resumed playing with one of your breasts.

Your body felt hot all of a sudden, you huffed and panted, beads of sweat forming on your forehead, tugging desperately at the rope which held your wrists attached.

"You… you drugged me…" you moaned, blushing deeply as you felt yourself getting wet. You were practically burning up.

"Mmmm…" Vincent hummed in approval, his hand sliding down your stomach, reaching your wet entrance and rubbing circles around your clit, making you moan. He moved his tongue from your neck down to your right nipple, taking it into his mouth and harshly sucking on it. This was complete torture!

"Vincent…" your voice was filled with lust, want and need.

As if this was his cue, he slipped his finger inside you, earning a lustful gasp. After a few moments, the ex-Turk slipped another finger up your pussy and began pumping them in and out. Hearing your moans was like music to his ears.

His pumping became faster, making you arch your back. As you came on his fingers, he pulled them out, licking them clean. Vincent's erection was constantly growing, feeling tight inside his pants.

"Vincent… please…" you mewled.

"Do you want something?" he asked seductively, lust in his voice.

"I… want _you_…" you hesitated a little before speaking.

"Hmmm," he bit your neck gently, trying to find your sweet spot. You gasped when his teeth ran over a certain part of the skin. He smirked and began licking and nipping at that place, then moving to suck at your delicate throat.

"Hah! Ah… Vincent, please!" you begged, almost overflowing with lust. He smirked again and pulled away, hearing a disappointed groan. Vincent hoped off the bed and crossed the room. From a small drawer, he took out a black cat collar and leash, then rejoined you on the bed, putting the collar onto your neck and connecting the leash that goes with it. You groaned again.

"Patience, (name)." he chuckled softly, noisily undoing his zipper and sliding out of his black jeans, then throwing them on the floor, finally feeling relieved from the pressure of his tight jeans pressing against his throbbing erection. The ex-Turk discarded his scarlet boxers and spread your legs, rubbing the tip against your wet entrance.

"Beg!" he commanded, tugging harshly on the leash.

"Please, Vincent… I want your thick cock! Please, make my whole body throb with pleasure!" you pleaded desperately.

"Good girl," he cooed. Without warning your shoved his entire length up your pussy, making you scream softly. He growled, speeding up with his thrust as you moaned and panted uncontrollably.

"Harder, Vinny!" you mewled, tugging at the ropes, trying to get as close as possible to the gunner's warm body. He growled louder as he heard you pronounce his nickname, slamming harder into you. Then he hit your prostate dead on.

"THERE! RIGHT THERE!" you yelped. Vincent received the exact reaction he wanted. Making sure to keep this angle, he sped up once again. The pressure of having your prostate abused like that was driving you completely insane.

After a few moments of intense thrusting, Vincent started to pant, approaching his climax, but decided to try and hold it in for as long as possible, wanting you to cum first. Your moans quickly turned into weak gasps, sweat pouring down your face, your hair messed up and a crimson blush on your cheeks.

"VINNY!" you screamed as your climax hit, your walls tightening around the gunner's throbbing shaft. Vincent wasn't too far behind. He slammed into you one final time, grunting as his seed exploded inside of you. He collapsed on top of you, panting.

After a few moments, he pulled off the blindfold, staring into your eyes, a sweet, warm smile on his face. He kissed you softly, untying the ropes. He licked the red marks on your wrists, soothing the pain, then took off the collar and pulled the bed sheets over both of you. You snuggled close to his warm body and yawning.

"I love you, (name)." he purred in your ear, making you blush slightly.

"Love you too." you replied smiling as both of you quickly fell into a deep sleep.

This is my very first lemon! I am only a beginner at writing, but your reviews are always welcome. Hope you like it!


End file.
